An on-line trading platform allows users to shop for almost anything using, for example, a web browser application or an application native to a mobile device. An electronic publication related to goods and/or services being offered for sale may be termed an item listing. A user may find an item listed by an on-line trading application by entering keywords into the search box provided on an associated web page or by browsing through the list of categories on the home page. After reading an item description and viewing a seller's reputation, the user is able to either place a bid on the item or purchase it instantly.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.